Dalmatian Puppies
The Dalmatian Puppies comprise the vast majority of the titular characters of One Hundred and One Dalmatians and related media. Fifteen of them are Pongo and Perdita's puppies, who get kidnapped by the evil Cruella De Vil, and their parents journey off to go rescue them, eventually adopting the other 84. Background Despite the moniker, no version of the Dalmatian puppies has the same individuals; there are various groups of puppies across the franchise's adaptations. The lists of each are as follows: Animated Canon= *Lucky *Patch *Rolly *Penny *Freckles *Pepper |-|Live-Action= *Fidget *Jewel *Dipstick *Two-Tone *Whizzer *Little Dipper *Domino *Oddball |-|101 Dalmatians: The Series= *Cadpig *Tripod *Rebecca *Rover *Spotty *Hoover *Hammy *Sa-Sa *Pickle *Pooh *Playdoh *Furrball *Smokey |-|101 Dalmatians Street= *Dylan *Dolly *Dawkins *Destiny *Dallas *Déjà Vu *Dante *D.J. *Deepak *Diesel *Dorothy *Da Vinci *Delgado *Dizzy *Dee Dee *Desmond *Delphie *Dafydd *Dinlo *Donburi *Declan *Diana *Ditto *Denzel *Dapple *Domino *Darby *Darcy *Dandy *Donut *Dodger *Dara *Demi *Dimple *Denim *Dean *Daoud *Dingo *Dieter *Dijon *Doreen *Duffy *Dobie *Diamond *Derek *Dusty *Dane *Delta *Dilma *Dominique *Duke *Dechang *Debby-May *Debby-Lou *Debby-Lee *Denver *Devon *Duck *Dimitri 1 *Dimitri 2 *Dimitri 3 *Dutch *Duchess *Drama *Drew *Dinga *Donny *Duncan *Dax *Dibs *Disco *Dixie *Dubaku *Diego *Daphne *Divya *Doris *Dvorak *Dolce Vita *Dalmar *Drake *Dupont *Deneesha *December *Dai-Ichi *Donna-Maria *Dionne *Dulcinea *Dalston *Deuce *Daley *Dorset *Desiree *Darius *Damian *Durian *Dani *Dumpling *Dakota |-|Merchandise= *Missy *Patches (from the 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor CD-ROM; not to be confused with Patch) *Harvey *Dipper *Salter *Scooter *Flapper *Sniff *Swifty *Inky *Yank *Bump *Nosey *Spark *Spatter *Tiger *Wags *Ham *Tiresome *Hungry *Speedy *Spanky *Hoofer *Pokey *Corky *Bulgey *Bravo *Yoyo *Blob *Blot *Sleepy *Sport *Dot *Latch *Lenny *Jolly *Blackie *Whitey Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the first film, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies who are later kidnapped by two criminals named Jasper and Horace, who were actually hired by Cruella De Vil. While at Hell Hall, the ancestral home of the De Vil family, it turns out that Cruella had also gotten 84 other Dalmatians, but through legitimate means. It later turns out that Cruella wants to kill them and turn them all into dog-skin fur coats. Perdita and Pongo rescue the original fifteen, and they decide to adopt the other 84 as their children because they don't want to let them get killed. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the sequel, the movie revolves around Patch, who ends up being separated from his family. During the film, he meets their greatest canine hero (after their mother and father): Thunderbolt, the star of their favorite television series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series ''House of Mouse. Their most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says them as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting, "They need another chair." ''101 Dalmatian Street Some of the 99 Dalmatian puppies that appear on the show are descendants of Pongo and Perdita on Delilah's side of the family. According to a Japan Television Guide, before the two met, Delilah and Doug had fifteen puppies each, from previous relationships. After the two got together, they then had another fifteen puppies, before then adopting 54 more, be it from Rescue Shelters or by taking in strays. Their collars come in a variety of colors and designs. While their parents are at work, the puppies are being looked after by their eldest siblings, Dylan and Dolly. Video games Kingdom Hearts The puppies appear in the series as a quest Sora can partake during the game. At some point (likely following their capture by and subsequent rescue from Cruella De Vil) the Dalmatians' world was destroyed and they were separated from their parents. During the chaos, they were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds. During his journey, Sora can find and send them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita are. Disney Parks In the Disney parks, the puppies are only seen in parades and shows such as Fantasmic! In the Disney All-Star movie-themed hotel in Walt Disney World, a certain section is dedicated to ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. They were seen in Disneyland Paris' Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party during Cruella's scene. The puppies also play a role in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Gallery Trivia *In the 1985 One Hundred and One Dalmatians book, which was part of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading collection, Perdita gave birth to only ten puppies. This was fixed for the 1996 re-issue of the book to match the movie. *In the 1996 movie, Anita originally said no when considering to take in the other 84 puppies, but Roger and Nanny talked her into it. *At various points in the first movie (most notably during the climax and ending), the puppies' barks and whimpers were recycled sound effects from Lady, when she was a puppy, and Savage Sam from Old Yeller. Specifically, their whimpers were from Lady, and their barks were from Savage Sam. *In Once Upon a Time, the puppies appear in the title card of the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil". One Puppy appeared in the episode "Heroes and Villains" by luring Belle into the hands of the Queens of Darkness. *Normally, the male puppies wear red collars, while the female puppies wear blue collars, but there are exceptions to certain puppies, regarding their appearances in other media. In the live-action films, the male pups wear blue collars, while the female pups wear pink (or Red in Tie-In Material), while the collar colors are not gender specific in both 101 Dalmatians: The Series and 101 Dalmatian Street. *In the original novel, four of the original fifteen puppies are named; these four being Lucky, Patch, Roly-Poly, and the Cadpig. In the Disney adaptations, Roly-Poly's name is shortened to Rolly. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Character groups Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Live-action characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Siblings